headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Thorn
| aliases = | franchise = The Omen | image = | notability = | type = Antichrist | gender = | base of operations = England | associations = | known relatives = Robert Thorn Katherine Thorn Richard Thorn Ann Thorn Satan A jackal | status = Deceased As per the original film series conntinuity. Alive As per the 2006 remake and the Damien television series. | born = June, 1949 Date approximated based upon the timeline established in The Final Conflict, which puts Damien at 32-years-old in 1982. | died = 1982 Omen III: The Final Conflict; Timeline is nebulous, but Damien is 32-years-old in this film. | 1st appearance = Omen, The | final appearance = | actor = Harvey Stephens Jonathan Scott-Taylor Sam Neill Samus Davey-Fitzpatrick Bradley James }} Damien Thorn is an evil little bastard. Of course, he is the Antichrist, so its not entirely his fault. Damien is the primary antagonist featured in ''The Omen'' film series by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. He first appeared in the 1976 movie The Omen where he was played by child actor Harvey Stephens. For the movie's 1978 sequel, Damien: Omen II, the role of Damien was played by Jonathan Scott-Taylor. An adult version of Damien was featured in the 1981 movie The Final Conflict where he was portrayed by Irish actor Sam Neill. The character has been re-imagined twice since then. He was played by Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick (as well as a bunch'a stunt babies) in the 2006 remake of The Omen and he was played by Bradley James in the short-lived Damien television series on A&E. Biography Damien Thorn is the spawn of Satan and a jackal. When Robert Thorn and Katherine Thorn lost their child, Robert acquired a baby from a priest, but never saw fit to let Katherine know the truth, and she believed that Damien was her own child. Robert knew that Damien came from a suspicious upbringing, but could never have known that his adoptive son was in fact the Antichrist. The Thorns hired a nanny named Mrs. Baylock, but this woman turned out to be a total nutter and she hung herself in front of an assemblage of people at Damien's birthday. Robert Thorn eventually learned the truth about Damien with some help from a photographer named Jennings. Robert found the Mark of Satan upon Damien's scalp, which were the conjoined numbers, "666". Robert tried to kill the Antichrist in a church, but the police burst in at the last moment and, seeing Robert about to murder a seemingly innocent child, gunned him down. Omen, The. Damien went on to live with Robert's brother, Richard Thorn, and his wife, Ann Thorn. As an adolescent, Damien was sent to military school where more evil tomfoolery occurred. Notes & Trivia * * There was a fourth installment in the original Omen series called Omen IV: The Awakening, but Damien did not appear in this movie. * Another example of an Antichrist figure is Michael Langdon, who was the primary antagonist in season eight of American Horror Story, which carried the subtitle "Apocalypse". Langdon watched Omen III: The Final Conflict as a source of inspiration. * Playing the original Damien Thorn is Harvey Stephens only work in film. * The Damien TV series accepts the original Omen film as part of its canonical history, but ignores the events from the sequel films, and obviously the remake. Appearances Films * Omen, The * Damien: Omen II * Omen III: The Final Conflict * Omen, The (2006) Television * Damien: The Beast Rises * Damien: Second Death * Damien: The Deliverer * Damien: The Number of a Man * Damien: Seven Curses * Damien: Temptress * Damien: Abattoir * Damien: Here Is Wisdom * Damien: The Devil You Know * Damien: Ave Satani External Links * Damien Thorn at The Omen Wiki References ----